


Will you catch me when I Fall?

by RedRose101



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Art, OT4 if you squint - Freeform, Prompto Argentum Needs a Hug, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRose101/pseuds/RedRose101
Summary: Laughter and banter surrounded Prompto, yet as the night continued to wear on he felt the urge to contribute less and less. As his friend’s cheer grew he felt his own deflate, a feeling of coldness slowly washing over him in spite of the warmth that still clung in the air. Everything felt distanced, out of reach, the chatter little more than an echo failing to penetrate the thoughts that were now beginning to cloud his skull.He....He had no one.
Relationships: Chocobros - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Will you catch me when I Fall?

**Author's Note:**

> The reason this fic exists is due to the incredible artwork of Kaciart. They recently posted a piece on their tumblr featuring Prom and Gladio, and upon seeing it I realised I just HAD to write something for it. 
> 
> Here is said something.
> 
> I’ve included the link to the image just below, so please take the time to visit (If you haven’t already) and check the piece out for yourself <3  
> https://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/628012734079975424
> 
> Thank you for reading, and enjoy 😊.  
> (Edited to include a summery 🤦)

The evening was one of no expectations, a simple get together between the four friends hosted on behalf of Noctis. It was the end of the week, and quite frankly everyone was just looking forward to laying back and forgetting the important things in life such as deadlines, responsibilities, the fact his rent was due in two weeks and he had no clue if he could gather the correct amount in time-

Ok, that last one might just be his own small issue.

But none of that mattered to Prompto right now. It was hard to care about anything remotely important when his best friend in the whole wide Eos was pushing some-sort of alcoholic concoction into his hand, beaming a smile so wide thanks to finally being free from tedious council meetings and general princely affairs. Heck, even Ignis looked marginally more relaxed than normal, basking in the leftover light of the setting sun and chatting warmly to Gladio by his side. The ambient hues of the sky only added to the calm atmosphere, encasing the balcony they occupied in an orange haze that slowly deepened into a twinkling indigo skyline. The drinks consumed only increased as evening turned to night, their favoured beverages clinking and depleting while their joy echoed across the rooftops.

By his third drink Prompto found himself pulled downwards to straddle Gladio’s right knee, held in place by a weighty arm wrapped comfortably around his midsection. He’d yelled good naturally at first, his attempts to squirm away achieving nothing more than a hearty chuckle from his behemoth of a friend and fingers jabbed teasingly into his side. The lack of embarrassment Prompto felt from being held in such a position suggested that maybe, just maybe, he was a little bit more than tipsy. He remained there as his third drink turned into a fourth, then a fifth, Noctis seemingly intent on making sure no one awoke tomorrow without even the slightest hint of a hangover. 

Laughter and banter surrounded Prompto, yet as the night continued to wear on he felt the urge to contribute less and less. As his friend’s cheer grew he felt his own deflate, a feeling of coldness slowly washing over him in spite of the warmth that still clung in the air. Everything felt distanced, out of reach, the chatter little more than an echo failing to penetrate the thoughts that were now beginning to cloud his skull. Despite being surrounded by friends, the only thing Prompto could think about was how _alone_ he was in the world. There was no one waiting for him back home, to scowl at him when he stumbled in intoxicated, yet cared enough to make sure he consumed enough water when he finally awoke mid-morning.

He…..he had _no one_.

The realisation hit him like a punch to gut. It was odd, for something Prompto thought he had accepted as fact, to still hurt so bad. The only people he still had in his life who would notice if he never made it home were the three brilliant men who sat alongside him. This should be comforting, it _has_ been comforting, yet now all Prompto can think is _why_ should they care. What would they lose if he was no longer in their lives? They had each other at the end of the day, a bond that had formed in their childhoods yet blossomed into so much more. Why they put up with him was honestly baffling, a pleb unlikely to accomplish anything in life while they went on to change the world. Noctis was a _prince_ for Iffits sake, the future king! Surely he had better things to do with his time than spending it with a worthless screw-up.

_Just think what would happen if they knew what you really were._

(“-om?”)

_Do you think they would stay?_

(“-ompto?”)

**_Or cast you out in the cold where you belong_ ** _._

“Prompto!” 

“What-,” His thoughts come to a halt when Gladio calls into his ear, jostling him lightly for good measure to further gain his attention. Looking up from his long-abandoned drink he spots Noct and Ignis looking towards him with shared looks of concern, the latter in the process of moving towards him so as to kneel directly in his peripheral.

“Darling, are you quite alright? You haven’t said a word these past few minutes, and you’ve become awfully flushed.”

“Yeah bud, you like you’ve got a fever or something.”

“I….” Despite his best efforts, Prompto can't prevent the tears that begin to fall down his face. 

“Oh _Prompto_ , come on sweetheart please don’t cry,” Ignis attempts to wipe away his tears, a fruitless task as they continue to build to the point he has to hold back an audible sob. He feels like his heart is about to shatter in place, pierce his lungs and prevent the heavy breaths that are now heaving through his lips.

He feels like he’s about to die.

He feels like he _wants_ to die.

“Alright, that’s enough, time to head back inside.”

Gladio is ultimately the one to take charge of the situation, directing everyone inside and shifting Prompto’s weight until he’s cradled securely against his chest. The brunette stands with him effortlessly, and once again Prompto knows he should feel embarrassed yet all he can focus on is how _nice_ it feels to be held in such a way. This close he can hear Gladio’s heartbeat, a gentle sound that lulls his mind and provides him with something other than his thoughts to focus on.

Prompto takes no notice of the short walk from the balcony to the couch, only coming too when he’s deposited slowly onto the plush cushions. He blinks, confused, acutely aware of the fact that Gladio’s no longer there to ground him in place. Before his panic can grow said man deposits himself right in front of the trembling blonde, reaching up to rub soothing circles onto his thighs and a reminder to keep breathing. 

_In and out Prompto, in and out that’s it, good boy._

As he attempts to comply and draw in some shuddering breaths, a soft woollen throw is draped over his shoulders courtesy of Ignis, while at his side Noctis seats himself before drawing Prompto into a loose hug. He knows he should react in some way, reassure them that he’s fine and that there’s nothing to worry about - but he can't. The only thing he feels capable of doing is crying into his friend's chest, and wondering just _why_ they are bothering to take care of him. None of it makes any sense.

“It’s ok buddy, it’s ok. You’re safe here, I promise,” Noct’s voice is little more than a whisper, yet in the silence of the room it breaks the haze like a gunshot. He instinctively draws himself closer, desperate for a touch Prompto never knew he needed until this moment. Noctis just tightens his grip in response. In this state Prompto is unable to see the apprehensive glance the prince throws Ignis’s way, seeking much-needed guidance on how to help his friend. The advisor merely shakes his head in response, a small signal to convey that the best course of action right now is just to wait out the panic.

It feels like hours pass, but over time Prompto is able to slow his tears to the point of being nothing more than the occasional sniffle, breathing evening out and the gravity of his surroundings slowly becoming more and more apparent. He still feels slightly dazed and disoriented, mere minutes from falling into another attack, but for now he can rest knowing that the worst is hopefully behind him. He focuses instead on the gloved hand carding slowly through his hair, the faint smell of lilac that emanates from Noct's shirt, and the slow sound of Gladio breathing in and out, in and out. Before the sensations can overcome him and pull him down into a deep slumber, an accented voice makes its way through the haze to pull him straight back into conscience.

“Are you feeling better, darling?”

It takes Prompto a moment to understand just what is being asked of him, still coming down from the dregs of panic that cause his brain to turn to mush. He responds with a small nod, hardly an answer, but it must be satisfactory if only judging by the small smile the Advisor responds with in turn.

“Think you can tell us what’s wrong?” Gladio asks next, unperturbed when Prompto hesitantly shakes his head to signal _no_ “Yeah, figured as much. That’s fine, just remember that we’re here when you're ready.”

“Juuusst make sure it’s past noon, ok? Anytime before that and my services cost premium.”

“Relabel as always, your highness,” Ignis’s dry retort sends a small huff of laughter to escape the blonde, earning himself a mock-glare from the prince.

“Don’t you go taking his side, I’ve basically been your own human snot-rag for the past 10 minutes, show a little respect where it's due” Despite the phrasing the words lack any heat, nothing more than a mere tease in an attempt to bring some normality back to the situation. It’s….appreciated, to say the least, makes the hole in his heart just that tad bit smaller.

_Maybe they do care after all._

“Y’know what, I think it’s time to call it a night - officially this time,” Gladio tacks on at the end, standing up and stretching out with a low hiss.

“I must say I’m inclined to agree.”

“Same, could crash right here.”

“Not with that back, Princess,” at Noct’s puppy-eyes Gladio gives a resounded sigh, moving away to follow Ignis to the guest bedroom, “if you’ve not moved by the time we’re done setting up, I’ll be back to carry _both_ your scrawny arses in the direction of the bed.”

“No need to be so forward, buy me a nice dinner and I’m all yours baby.”

“....You’re impossible, I hope you know that.”

“And you're stuck with me till the end of days,” the shit-eating grin Noctis wears proves to be the last straw, Gladio choosing to walk away before he smacks his sworn-bother upside the head. Well, that and the fact the impact would probably jostle Prompto. Can’t have that after the time it took to calm him down. Noctis knows this for a fact, letting out an amused snort before running a hand gently down Prompto's back in an attempt to raise him.

“Alright Prommy, time to move-,” the prince pauses mid-sentence as he looks down at his friend, surprised to see that he’d apparently nodded off in the time it took his retainers to leave the room. For the first time since the ordeal began the blonde finally looks at peace, face smoothed of panic and body relaxed in Noct’s hold. His lips quirk into a smile, and without waking his slumbering companion he shifts slightly so the two lay more comfortably on the couch. Sure, he’ll probably regret it come morning when his back feels like it's getting stabbed with hot pokers, but for now he’ll happily take the hit if it means Prompto can continue to nuzzle calmly in his arms. Come morning he’ll attempt to talk to him about what’s going on, see if there’s any way he can help. The fact of the matter is Noctis will probably meet resistance, denial, his friend brushing off what happened as a result of a stressful week. No, Noctis _knows_ that this will be the scenario that will happen, just as it has the other half-dozen times he’s attempted after witnessing Prompto fall victim to another of his attacks. He just hopes that by continuing to offer a shoulder to cry on, Prompto will eventually realise that he’s got people watching his back, and understand that it's ok to confide in them about his problems. Noctis can’t force him to admit something wrong, but at the very least he can stand by him when he feels at his worst.

If Prompto’s going to fall, then he’s going to be right there ready to catch him.

_They all will be._

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you fancy some musical ambience while reading this, bring up the Professor Layton ‘Iris’ theme on You Tube. Listening to it myself really helped the ending to take form, in particular the decision to switch POV’s and allow Prompto to rest. I debated briefly naming the fic after the track, but figured it would be slightly odd considering our own resident Iris 😅.
> 
> (I’m sure she’d want to give Prompto a hug also 😉)  
> 


End file.
